Before Percy Jackson
by marmarpenn
Summary: Before Percy Jackson there was Thalia Grace. A runaway who never thought she needed anyone, well that was until Luke and Annabeth. Find out why she ran away, how she met Annabeth and Luke...and why she made the ultimate sacrifice.


**1| **

******The thing about being a demigod is that it seriously sucks. ****I've been on the run for eleven days and ran into five monsters. I've resulted to trash bin jumping for my one meal a day plan because I ran out of money on day six. I sleep in some of the most absurd places, allies, on sale houses that I 'borrowed' for the night. I've hitchhiked from LA to san francisco and now I'm pickpocketing strangers in order to try to get enough money to purchase a train ride to New York. **

**I almost missed home...keyword ****_almost._**

**Oh yeah my name is Thalia Grace, I'm twelve years old. I'm goth, I know that don't judge. I wear dark clothes wear lots of eyeliner (even since I've ran away it's been a necessity). According to people, people in like my mom I look like my dad. My dad Zeus, the god. Ok, I know sure, you think I'm crazy. I'm not, really... honest, well at least I don't think I'm crazy. **

**My mom is a famous diva actress. Well she was until she had me... she blames me for ending her 'great' career. It's not my fault she was stupid enough not to use protection, for me or my brother. My dad was brutally honest when he left why he was doing it, he had 'good' reason too. He's the lord of olympus and he has to go back to his duty to be the king or whatever they call it there. My mom like the idiot she was has told me about my heritage since the beginning, that only made it worse. Monsters have attacked me a lot. As long as I stayed with my mom and his smelly boyfriend I do fine. **

**My theory is that demigods smell and since my mom's boyfriend smelled worse than anything I've smelt, that I was fine. So you're wondering why I left right? I was safe.**

**My mom is horrid, she blames me for everything that went wrong in her life. She I'm pretty sure she got her stupid boyfrined just to piss me off. The only time in her life that she's ever told me she loved me was when dear old dad came back for a few months. He bought her a few nice things took her out a few times. She broke up with her boyfriend and for once in my life everything was fine. Then she found out she was pregnant. I don't blame Jason unlike my mom. My dad had to leave again after he was born. He left me with a stupid spear, a baby brother and a promise saying he'd watch over me.**

**My mom claimed she'd try to change, I do have to give her kudos the two years she had my brother, she did try a little better. she never got back together with her boyfriend. She was more understanding with the sudden monster attacks. **

**Then the worse happened three months ago, we went on a picnic and she told me to go ahead and get everything ready because she had to change Jason's diaper. I did and after twenty minutes of her not coming back I went back she was in the car clutching Jason's favorite teddy bear telling me she had to let him go.**

**To the day I left she never told me what she did with Jason. She probably killed him. **

**She got back together with her boyfriend and once gain my life sucked.**

**So I got fed up and ran away. Eleven day's ago.**

**So yeah I almost missed a 'nice warm bed.'**

**Still this had to come to a close second of bad things that happened to me. I didn't even know what I'm expecting to happen once I make it to olympus. It was obvious my dad was going to leave me behind, so why was I chasing after him. What was the point.**

**I didn't have a point really, well that was until I met Luke.**

**It was any normal monster attack, brutal horrible and dangerous. Except this time I'd lost my spear. The Cyclops hit it out of my hand a few moments after making his grand entrance to ruin my sleeping patterns. So there I was helpless.**

**The Cyclops grabbed me by the hair, "You will make one tasty supper daughter of Zues."**

**Heard that before, but usually I had things under control by then.**

**C'mon think of somthing, I told myself. But I couldn't and form a good plan and from the first time since I left home I just realized how helpless I was. Then the Cyclops exploded into golden dust and I was dropped. A boy who must have snuck up behind the Cyclops grinned like he just one a million bucks. He looked like he'd be roughed around by the looks of it he had dirt covering most of his face and I had a feeling his hair was dirty blond rather than a mud brown. His eyes were a startling blue, not like mine which were electric but more like the sky playful and not nearly as intense.**

**That kid had the nerve...**

**"****You're welcome," he said waking up to me smugly.I grabbed him by his t shirt collar.**

**"****I had that covered," I bit back.**

**"****Sure," he said sarcastically, "and you were being picked up by the hair and told you were a nice meal because..."**

**"****I was forming a plan," I said looking at him. He didn't seemed any phased about my tough act which usually had people scouring away. At school no one bothered me and I was fine with it.**

**"****A plan," he said wiggling his eyebrows. I dropped him.**

**I don't care what you think, I grabbed my spear which serged with electricity the moment I touched it.**

**"****Than why are you getting so angry, I have one philosophy Hakuna Matata."**

**I laughed in spite of myself, "Are you really trying to humor me with Disney!"**

**"****What if I wasn't trying to humor you?"**

**"****Than what are you doing," I said and then I turned around, "And why are you following me!"**

**"****Entertainment," he said, "After six months of being on the run the littlest thing entertain me."**

**"****So you ran away too?" I asked trying to hide the curiousness out of my voice. I didn't care about anyone but myself right?**

**"****Yup trying' to make it to New York where my old man is!"**

**"****Yeah mines there too," I looked at the boy curiously, "I've never actually met another demigod before."**

**"****Me neither," he shrugged, "My dad's Hermes."**

**"****Zeus," I answered casually.**

**"****Zeus, in like the king of the gods!" Luke said, "No wonder why your so bossy..."**

**"****I'm not-" I sighed in frustration spinning on my heels to face him, "has anyone told you're really really annoying?"**

**"****Several people actually?"**

**"****Gods I pity your mother!"**

**Luke tensed and looked down no longer following e and I knew I hit a rough point, "Guess I'm not the only one with the bum of a mother."**

**Luke looked up his smile had disappeared, "She's not a bum...it's just complicated."**

**"****Understandable," I said sitting next to him, "believe it or not my family is complicated too."**

**"****I believe it," he said, "You know are final destination is the same."**

**"****So," I muttered knowing where he was going with this.**

**"****Don't you think it would be smarter if we went there together... I mean from what I've seen today you obviously need me!"**

**"****I don't need anyone," I claimed.**

**"****Everyone needs someone," he said, "My name's Luke by the way."**

**And that is how I met Luke.**


End file.
